¿Recuerdas?
by Zahia-vlc
Summary: El Cumpleaños de Naruto siempre es muy especial, este será uno para recordar. ¿Tu te acuerdas, Sasuke? [SasuNaru OneShot Cortito]


**¿Recuerdas?**

Advertencias: este fic es Shonen ai chicoxchico

Declaración: Naruto no me pertenece

Aclaraciones: no busquéis mucha lógica en este fic, ahora entras a un mundo donde las situaciones estúpidas son la mayor parte del tiempo.

Parejas: Sasu/Naru

_¿Te acuerdas, Sasuke?_

La niebla matutina y aire frió de principios de otoño chocaba contra dos figuras por la calle. Haruno Sakura y Hatake Kakashi andaban en dirección a la mansión Uchiha andando tranquilamente, atando todos los cabos sueltos de su magnifico plan. Oh, si. Sasuke Uchiha iba a participar en su plan...como estrella principal.

El día diez de octubre en Konoha era día festivo. Los fuegos artificiales, las pancartas, los niños jugando por la calle, los desprecios a Naruto...bueno, eso ya era cosa de todos los días.

Por eso a Naruto no le gustaba ese día, estaba harto de esos constantes desprecios, estaba harto de no poder saludar a un niño pequeño sin que la madre fuese y le diese patadas. Estaba harto de no poder hacer nada, solo podía resignarse, al fin y al cabo el llevaba un demonio dentro.

Lo felices que éramos esos días 

Cuando Sakura y Kakashi llegaron a la mansión tocaron repetidas veces al timbre. Los dos estaban emocionados, solo deseaban ver a Naruto, sonreírle, abrazarle y festejar con el ese día tan especial. El día que nació el héroe de la villa, el próximo Hokage de la villa oculta de la hoja. Si, pero para eso necesitaban a cierto pelinegro.

Una voz adormilada les llamo la atención. Uchiha Sasuke, tan sexy como siempre las había abierto la puerta vestido con un pijama de dos piezas de...¿zorritos? si, un pijama de zorritos de color azul claro. El regalo de cumpleaños que le había hecho Naruto este año.

-Que coño queréis.-les pregunto con su gran _simpatía_ añadiéndole el sueño y la _gracia_ que le había causado despertarse un día de fiesta a las siete y media de la mañana. Kakashi sonrió por debajo de la mascara y estiró los mofletes de Sasuke como abuela a cualquier niño.

-Oh Sasu-chan cada día estas más guapo con ese pijama.-A Sasuke le apareció una gran vena en la sien y un aura malévola le rodeo, así que, Kakashi como gran ninja que era dejo en paz a Sasuke por bien de la humanidad.

Lo divertido que era estar todos juntos 

Pero la verdad era que Sasuke se veía realmente adorable con ese pijama.

-Hoy es día diez, Sasuke-kun.-le dijo Sakura mientras sonreía, esperaba que diciéndole eso Sasuke se diese cuenta de lo que estaban hablando.

-Y mañana será día once, Sakura, ¡a mi que más me da! No pienso participar en ninguna actividad si lo decís por eso, estaré demasiado ocupado viendo la tele y..¡Sakura, Kakashi! ¡¿qué estáis haciendo!-Kakashi y Sakura aprovechando la distracción de Sasuke le habían atado con cuerdas, pero estas cuerdas eran especiales, llevaban chakra y desgraciadamente Sasuke no se sabia soltar.

-os denunciaré por maltrato al menor.-Sakura sonrió nerviosa y volvió a hablar mientras Kakashi reafirmaba las cuerdas.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Naruto.-le recordó la pelirrosa mientras Kakashi cogía a Sasuke. Sasuke puso un gesto ausente durante unos minutos. ¿El cumpleaños de Naruto?..¡Claro! seré idiota.-pensó el vengador mientras se intentaba librar de las ataduras.-¡Se me ha olvidado comprarle algo!

_Las peleas que teníamos sin motivo aparente_

Naruto miraba la tele aburrido en estos días siempre hacían la misma programación, Que si Yondaime esto, que si Yondaime aquello…bah, siempre igual. No es que no le gustase Yondaime, es más le admiraba pero podrían hacer algo más divertido que poner todos los años la misma programación.

Este año tal vez tenía una diferencia, si, una gran diferencia…esta vez tenía amigos. Pero tampoco creía que se fuesen a acordar de su cumpleaños, cuando estaba a punto de levantarse a hacer el desayuno llamaron al timbre.

-Otra vez la propaganda de las narices, y una mierda ¡no pienso abrir!-volvieron a llamar a la puerta y Naruto se empezaba a cansar, resignado, decidió abrir la puerta haber que pasaba, pero nunca se hubiese imaginado lo que iba a encontrar.

Kakashi y Sakura cantaban el feliz cumpleaños y un Sasuke amarrado vestido con el pijama de zorritos que le regaló por su cumpleaños. A Naruto le cambió el estado de ánimo en un momento se abalanzó hacia Sasuke que era el que más cerca tenia y le abrazó.

-¡Muchísimas gracias Dattebayo!-Sasuke sonrojado y frustrado por no poder devolverle el abrazo sonrió levemente mientras Kakashi y Sakura cantaban alegremente.

_Las noches que nos amamos en silencio_

Pasaron las horas entre risas y juegos, contando anécdotas y recordando tiempos pasados. Llegó Iruka, le dijo feliz cumpleaños a Naruto y le dejó un regalo. Les dijo que no se podía quedar más tiempo, que ya se estaba escapando de lo que tenía que hacer, se disculpó varias veces y el rubio abrió su regalo.

Era una caja y dentro había una carta y un marco con una foto. En la foto aparecía el junto a Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, e Iruka. Todos sonreían, hasta el Uchiha parecía divertido.

Leyó en voz alta la carta emocionado:

_**Querido Naruto:**_

_**Lamento no poder pasar contigo más tiempo el día de tu cumpleaños, te prometo que la semana que viene haremos una fiesta a lo grande y podrían ir todos tus amigos.**_

_**¿Te acuerdas de esa foto? Nos la hicimos un día de fiesta y todos estábamos muy felices.**_

_**Así tiene que ser para ti ese día, feliz y divertido. Ya tienes trece años, yo recuerdo esa edad como un recuerdo fugaz, es una etapa bastante bonita que vale la pena utilizarla como más quieras. Ríe y juega con tus amigos. Siéntete vivo y feliz, se como siempre Naruto. Ese sol que nos ilumina cada día con su radiante sonrisa.**_

_**Un beso y un abrazo.**_

_**Te quiere**_

_**Iruka.**_

Cuando dejo de leer la carta miró a los presentes y a la puerta por donde había salido Iruka. Sonrió y dejo la carta otra vez en la caja.

-¡Me encanta! ¡Nunca había recibido un regalo Dattebayo!.-Aunque el joven ninja no lo dijo con mala intención y los presentes lo sabían, no podían evitar sentirse algo mal por eso.

_La soledad al perder lo que más quieres en el mundo_

Kakashi le dio unas gafas desgastadas, de color naranja y con bordes negros, Sakura un bonito yérsey hecho a mano de color azul claro con el remolino característico de la ropa del rubio en el centro y debajo bordado el nombre de Naruto.

-¡Todo es precioso! ¡Gracias!-Poco tardó el ninja en ponerse el yérsey y las gafas, se lanzó a abrazar a su compañera y a su Sensei, acabaron los tres en el suelo riendo, mientras el Uchiha (que ya había sido desatado) hacía sin que nadie se diese cuenta una tarjeta de felicitación para su amigo.

-Oh, parece que Sasuke aún no le ha dado su regalo a Naruto.-Kakashi sabía que Sasuke no le había traído nada a Naruto, pero eso no le importó, por que sabia que Sasuke era el que le podía dar el regalo más grande a Naruto, sin necesitar dinero ni esa ridícula tarjeta. Sakura pareció comprenderlo y le siguió el juego a su Sensei.

-Es cierto Sasuke-kun ¿Dónde esta tu regalo?-Sasuke bufó y les miró a los dos con ganas de matarlos, en ese momento los dos pensaron lo mismo. ''_Si las miradas matasen''_. Se acercó a Naruto y le tendió la mano para levantarse, Naruto la aceptó y se llevo una de las sorpresas más grandes del día. Antes de poder estabilizarse de pie Sasuke le abrazó. ¡Sasuke le abrazó!. Sus corazones latieron con fuerza y rápidamente casi a la Cuando se separaron, un Sasuke algo cohibido le dio una tarjeta hecha a mano con cartón y papel, donde se podía ver la cara de un sol sonriente y un ''Felicidades Dobe''. Y Naruto, sin saber muy bien por que, pensó que ese era el regalo más bonito que había recibido en el día.

Ahora fue Naruto el que abrazó con fuerza a Sasuke mientras repetía un ''Muchísimas Gracias Sasuke-teme''.

Cuando dieron las ocho de la tarde Kakashi y Sakura se fueron, dejando a Naruto y a Sasuke solos en la casa.

-Ne, ne Sasuke-baka… ¿tu no te vas?.-le preguntó mientras recogía las cosas tiradas por el suelo. Sasuke se levantó y se colocó bien los pantalones del pijama, le miró y le contestó.

-¿Tu quieres que me vaya?

-...No

Tal vez, fue en ese momento donde se dieron cuenta. No hicieron falta más palabras que los dos aún no podían pronunciar. Se querían, lo sabían.

Cuando la casa se quedo recogida los dos se miraron y con algo de miedo se abrazaron. Y Naruto lloró, lloró en el pecho de Sasuke, no sabia muy bien si de felicidad o de tristeza. Pero al pasar los años se dio cuenta de una cosa, sus lagrimas eran provocadas por los dos sentimientos a la vez.

Y esa noche, fue la primera que Sasuke y Naruto compartieron regalándose caricias y besos. A esas noches le siguieron muchísimas más hasta que un día simplemente..

Se fue.

_¿Te acuerdas ahora, Sasuke?_

De ese día habían pasado exactamente tres años. Tres años intensos, donde el dolor y la tristeza había inundado los corazones de los chicos. Siempre con un rayo de esperanza que iluminaba.

Pero ahora, Naruto estaba en los brazos de su amado, a punto de darle el golpe final. No sabía por que le había hecho tantas peguntas. No sabia si realmente se las hacía a el. Tampoco había pasado mucho tiempo desde esos días, pero para los jóvenes ninjas se les habían hecho eternos.

-Que cosas tiene la vida, nací un día diez y moriré un día diez.-Naruto miraba al cielo, donde las nubes se empezaban a juntarse.

-¿No decías que me ibas a romper los brazos y las piernas para traerme de vuelta a Konoha? ¿Por qué no has luchado? ¡Dime! ¿¡Por que?

-Yo dije eso..si, es cierto..pero yo..yo lo decía por Sasuke, no por esa persona que eres tú. Así que adelante, no dudes en matarme. Yo siempre me acordaré de aquel chico al que un día odie, y finalmente amé. No soportaré ver a otra persona en tu cuerpo, pero tampoco soportaré verte a ti en el cuerpo de mi amado.Así que matame, matame Sasuke.

El pelinegro cogió su espada dispuesto a acabar con el chico que tenía en sus brazos, pero otra vez, esa voz infantil, esa sonrisa radiante, los besos, las caricias a escondidas, esos recuerdos que le habían costado tanto esconderlos salieron a la luz. ''_No puedo''._

Tiró la espada hacía el sitio contrario a donde se encontraban y, como había hecho años atrás, abrazó a Naruto. Un abrazo lleno de sentimientos. Empezó a llover mojando a los dos ninjas. Naruto sonrió y se abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Mi Sasuke!.-escondió su cabeza en el pecho del Uchiha y este sonrió levemente

-Felicidades Dobe.

_Si, sin duda, este a sido mi mejor cumpleaños._

**FIN**

¡Lo acabe! Y antes de las doce ¡Yeaaah!. La idea me gusta, pero no me gusta como me ha quedado. Espero que a vosotrs os guste Uu.

Ahora que me lo releo, encuentro bastantes similitudes con otros fic, si es que..no tengo imaginación XD.

¡Feliz Cumpleaños Naruto!


End file.
